


I think the solution here is to scream till it flies away

by bishopsknifepatrick



Series: Pete and Patrick Vs. Bugs [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, This is DUMB, also big babies, can you believe I keep writing this shit, p2 are little shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: “Pete gave me an emergency key,” Andy said as he put it in the lock, turning till he heard a click.“Why don’t I have a key?” Joe said, clearly offended by the simple act.Andy shrugged his shoulders, then pushed open the door, the living room being right there. All the blinds were shut preventing any light from shining in through the windows. The room was dimly lit by the TV, giving a view of the two men passed out on the couch. It looked as though they had been hiding out here for days, with bowls and plates scattered on the coffee table and crumbs sprinkled across their shirts and the couch below them.





	I think the solution here is to scream till it flies away

**Author's Note:**

> there's also a third one I haven't written yet lmao

Pulling into the driveway, Andy and Joe parked the car and got out. The house they were at belonged to Pete and Patrick. The other two hadn't heard from either one of them in days. They'd be worried, but, to be honest, it's not like it hasn't happened before. 

Walking across the stepping stones, Joe said, “Maybe they're dead.” This caused Andy to elbow him in the chest. “Hey, at least I said maybe.” 

They walked up the steps, reaching the door. Andy rang the doorbell. No answer. 

“And the death scenario gets more realistic,” Joe teased, as Andy reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a key ring. “What are you doing?”

“Pete gave me an emergency key,” Andy said as he put it in the lock, turning till he heard a click.

“Why don’t I have a key?” Joe said, clearly offended by the simple act. 

Andy shrugged his shoulders, then pushed open the door, the living room being right there. All the blinds were shut preventing any light from shining in through the windows. The room was dimly lit by the TV, giving a view of the two men passed out on the couch. It looked as though they had been hiding out here for days, with bowls and plates scattered on the coffee table and crumbs sprinkled across their shirts and the couch below them. 

Joe walked over to Patrick, putting his hands up to his neck, feeling for a pulse. This caused him to sit up on the couch immediately asking what day and year it is. “Well, he ain't dead,” Joe stated before walking over to Pete. He wasn't as easy. He could feel a pulse, but he didn't wake up like Patrick, he just continued to lay there. “Pete.” No response. “Pete,” he said slightly louder. Still nothing. “PETE WAKE UP!” Joe yelled, causing Patrick to curl up and cover his ears, from the shouting. Pete shot up from his position, the sudden movement causing him to slip off the couch and fall on the floor. He then stood up quickly, acting like what he just did hadn't been done. 

“What is wrong with you guys?”

“What do you mean?” Pete said flopping back down on the couch, disinterested in anything Joe or Andy had to say.

“This, the dirty dishes, how you have been outside in how long? Two weeks.” 

“Oh, it's not that bad,” Patrick said.

“You guys need to get some air, you haven't left in forever,” Andy said, walking over to the window and opening the blinds. Pete hissed at the sunlight. 

“Come on guys, you need to get up.”

“No,” Patrick objected.

“Hey, what about if we went camping? My friend told me about this great camping site, just north of here. He said they had this nice hiking trail,” Andy suggested. 

“But why?” Pete whined. 

“We're going, end of story. We'll be back here at 8:30 tomorrow morning. Be ready or we’ll drag you out of this dump ourselves,” Joe stated. 

Joe and Andy left, as both Pete and Patrick sighed in unison. 

/////

Just like they had said, they came and surprisingly, Pete and Patrick were packed and ready. They hopped into Joe’s car, with him and Andy in the front seats and Pete and Patrick in the back seats. 

Joe passed a map back to the two, “Hey guys, figure out where we are and where we need to be, okay?”

“Sure,” Patrick said, taking the map, just for Pete to steal it out of his hands two seconds later. 

“Let me see,” he said, unfolding the map. 

“Pete, it's right there,” Patrick pointed to a spot.

“No, it's over here,” Pete argued.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No, Pete-” 

“Guys,” Andy said interrupting them, “the map is upside down.”

Both of them looked down, realizing their mistake. “Pffft, we knew that,” Pete said, trying to cover it up. Finally, after minutes of debating, they both found the location. 

They drove for an hour before they reached the camp grounds. There wasn't too many people there, but enough to not make it feel like a ghost town. 

“Guys, can you fold up the map?” Joe and Andy went to unload the back. 

“Yes, we can,” Patrick said, as the two attempted to fold it. The two argued over it for no less than ten minutes before Pete just folded it how he wanted and heaved it on the seat.

As they got out of the car, Pete shoved his sunglasses onto his face, “did you guys want to go for the hike now before we set up our gear?”

“Sure, might as well.”

They all put on proper footwear and then locked their car. The four of them walked along the wooden fence that surrounded the parking lot, and then came across the entrance to the trail. They went into it, viewing the signs that gave you the information and directions. 

They walked for bit, before the trail started to incline. “This hill leads to the top of the ridge and you can see the entire area from up there,” Andy said excitedly. 

After about half an hour, they were beginning to near the edge of the ridge. Pete turned to Patrick, “Hey, I'll race you to the top.”

“Okay, fine.” Both of them made a beeline to the top, running ahead of Joe and Andy.

“Ten bucks says they push each other over the edge,” Joe bet Andy. 

“You’re on,” they shook hands. Almost if on cue, they heard screaming from both Pete and Patrick coming from above. Speeding up, Joe said, “I’d get your wallet out.” 

When they got up there, instead of seeing them falling to their deaths, they saw Pete, who had jumped into Patrick’s arms at this point. Looking like Shaggy and Scooby, both were shaking in fear, staring in the same direction. What they were looking at wasn't a wild animal and it wasn't their rational fear of heights, but instead a butterfly. 

Andy and Joe broke out laughing. Out of everything either one was scared of, it was a butterfly. Both of them screeched as it flied closer towards them. 

“The view is really great up here,” Joe said. “Well, there’s no point staying.”

“We’ll see you guys back at the car,” Andy said as him and Joe decided to leave them to figure this out themselves. As they were walking down, all they could hear was screaming from the two idiots.


End file.
